1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for reproducing a video signal according to a video signal recording mode of a digital video disk and a television mode, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for reproducing a video signal recorded by an NTSC (National Television System Committee) system in a disk according to a pseudo PAL (Phase Alternation by Line) system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pseudo PAL system represents that only horizontal and vertical synchronization signals of a PAL system are changed to an NTSC system. The pseudo PAL system is used when trying to watch a video signal of the NTSC system by use of a television of the PAL system. Generally, the PAL system is different from the NTSC system in that one of I and Q signals is phase-shifted every scanning line when transmitted.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional pseudo PAL video signal reproducing apparatus. A YC separator 10 separates an analog composite video signal S1 of the NTSC system provided from a video source into a luminance signal Y and a color difference signal C. A color difference signal separator 20 separates the luminance signal Y and the color difference signal C into signals Y, R-Y and B-Y and a video synchronization signal sync on the basis of a chrominance signal frequency of 3.58 MHz. A video encoder 30 receives the signals Y, R-Y and B-Y and the video synchronization signal sync and generates a pseudo PAL video signal S2 based on a PAL system chrominance signal frequency of 4.43 MHz.
However, if the video signal is again mixed after it is separated into the signals Y, R-Y and B-Y, a part of the top and bottom of a screen becomes black and an aspect ratio of the entire screen varies. In other words, picture quality is degraded. Furthermore, circuit configurations are very complicated and a large number of variable components is needed, thereby lowering productivity.